The Joys of Glue
by YonderTiger
Summary: Rin receives some arts and crafts supplies from Kagome, what will happen?ONESHOT......edited


A/N: This is just an idea I had at 2:00 in the morning. My brain has turned to mush from lack of sleep, and at the same time, is on a sugar rush. So bare with me here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

This couldn't be happening, this just couldn't be happening. He just wouldn't believe it. As the Tai-youkai, Sesshomaru sat there with Rin, Jaken, and even Ah-Un literally stuck to him. He wondered how he got into this mess.

**Flashback**

It was bright day, and Sesshomaru was sitting under a tree by a large stream. He had decided that this would be a day of rest because his young ward, Rin, was tired from traveling, and that he had just fought, once again, with Inuyasha. He sat there, really not listening to Jaken ramble on. After all of these years with Jaken, he had just sort of learned to tune him out. It worked quite well, actually.

"Rin is bored, Jaken-sama" Rin piped up.

"Insolent human! Leave me alone!" Jaken yelled at the girl.

"But Rin is bored!" Rin said, " Wait a minute! Rin has some new toys!"

"New toys?" questioned Sesshomaru. He had not remembered her getting anything new in a while.

"Yes! Lady Kagome gave them to Rin when Sesshomaru-sama was fighting Sesshomaru-sama's brother! Lady Kagome called them 'Arts and Crafts!' "

Rin ran over to Ah-Un and pulled a drawing pad, some crayons, markers, glitter, and glue out of the pack on its back.

She sat down by Sesshomaru and started coloring, occasionally adding glitter on with glue. Pretty soon, she had glitter and glue all over her hands and arms. She had somehow even managed to get some on her face and in her hair.

Sesshomaru decided that she would need to bathe that night.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Look how pretty Rin's drawing is!" Rin said, holding up her picture an inch away from Sesshomaru's face.

"Very good, Rin" he managed to say without getting a mouth full of glitter. She lowered the picture, ran to Jaken, and did the same thing. He jumped backwards, landing on Ah-Un's tail, who in turn released a growl directed at Jaken. Rin then ran back to Sesshomaru.

"You are proud of Rin for making a pretty picture?" she questioned him with a smile so big plastered on her face it almost went the whole way around her head.

"Yes" he said, putting a hand on her head as his way of showing affection.

Sesshomaru put his hand back down. Correction, he _tried_ to put his hand back down. He couldn't, it was stuck to Rin's head. He dare not pull any harder, in case he hurt Rin, but still, he was not exactly what you would call, pleased, with the situation.

Jaken, finally noticing this, ran over.

"You baka girl! What have you done!"

He grabbed the back of her head and pulled in attempt to free Sesshomaru, but to no avail.

Jaken then tried to let go. He couldn't either, so he put his feet on the back of her arms to push harder, but they got stuck too.

Ah-Un came over in concern and nudged Rin's arm with both of it's heads. Not a very bright idea on Ah-Un's part.

Of course they were stuck too. Ah-Un then backed up trying to get loose, only to drag Jaken, Rin, and Sesshomaru over Rin's glitter and glue covered picture.

Jaken yelped and Rin screamed. The scream hurt Ah-Un's ears, so it tried to back up even more. This caused Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken to tumble together, and they landed in a large heap on the ground. Sesshomaru sat up, and felt something pull at the back of his head. He looked around and saw that Rin, in the midst of being dragged by Ah-Un, had gotten tangled up in a gluey mess in his hair. Jaken was in there also, but all that could be seen of him was a foot, because the rest was buried in silver hair. Ah-Un's head were also twisted up in the mess because they were still attached to Rin.

None of them could really move except Sesshomaru, but he knew if he got up, it wouldn't be very 'healthy' for his hair, as it would all be pulled out.

'This is impossible' he thought

**End Flashback**

As dusk approached, all he could do was sit there, with his companions, and watch the sunset. It wasn't until morning that he saw on the glue bottle that the glue washable... They were sitting right by a stream. He would've smacked himself in the forehead, if it wasn't that his hand was still stuck to Rin's head.

A/N: Well, that was it. Hope you like it!Now, go hit that review button please!


End file.
